La muerte de Terra
by Sylha
Summary: Por gracias de dios Terra morira.


La muerte de Terra  
  
*NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Se que es patético que en una redacción tenga que escribir los diálogos como si fueran un guión (Terra:- …) pero creo que tanto ustedes como yo se hartarían si fuera todo el tiempo "y terra dijo" "y el respondió" "y entonces dijo", aparte se hace mas fácil la intervención de personajes y no mezclarse quien dice que.*   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Esa tarde en el crepúsculo los Titanes acababan de ganar la pelea contra un estúpido monstruo que no hacia mas que tirar montones de bolas viscosas.  
  
Mientras comentaban lo bien y fácil que les fue en la pelea, su charla (y algunas discusiones de por medio) se vieron interrumpidas por una vocecita que tarareaba una cancioncita de triunfo (semejante a las que pasan en los programas de preguntas y respuestas)  
  
-Chan Chaaaaan!-  
  
-¿Terra?- preguntaron a coro los Titanes al ver a su joven compañera rubia. En efecto, ella era. Luciendo su uniforme de Titán (el TOP negro con sus shorts amarillos ¬¬u)  
  
-Si! Adivinaron. J aja, como están amigos?-  
  
-Bien! Muy muy bien, de hecho con tu llegada no podríamos estar mejor- dijo totalmente idiotizado Chico Bestia.  
  
Los Titanes estaban muy felices con su llegada, Robin le dio una formal bienvenida de regreso a los Titanes, Starfire un asfixiante abrazo (que Raven lamento que no la hubiera ahogado), Cyborg un amistoso saludo, Chico Bestia un montón de palabras que apenas el sabia que rayos decía. Pero en efecto, Raven dijo un sarcástico y frió "Hola".  
  
En la Torre Titán Starfire decidió que había que preparar algo muy especial, pero como todavía la cocina no se avía reparado de su ultimo incendio (hacia dos meses) decidieron que lo mejor era pedir un pizza.  
  
Mas tarde, durante la noche Raven vio desde la cocina mientras terminaba de apilar los platos sucios (para que los lavara quien sabe quien) observo que Terra y Chico Bestia estaban a punto de hacer una conversación (CONVERSACION, no un montón de miraditas idiotas como frecuentaban).  
  
Entonces Raven tomo el primer libro que encontró en la biblioteca y se sentó en un sillón a "leer".  
  
Terra:- Chico Bestia, siempre me gustaste… no se porque la ultima vez dejamos de salir… somos el uno para el otro ¿No crees?-  
  
Chico Bestia:- Si… la verdad es que si… aparte bien sabes que me gustas mucho-  
  
Terra:- Por eso mismo, se que te gusto, y la verdad que tu también eres muy lindo y simpático. Me agradas y de hecho me gustas-  
  
Chico Bestia:- Aparte siempre fuimos grandes amigos… desde que te conocí que me gustas mucho…-  
  
Terra sonrió y se ruborizo. De repente chico Bestia le dio un beso de película, al principio Terra quedo asombrada pero después lo abrazo y parecía un escena de una película barata de romance.  
  
Raven mientras no podía seguir fingiendo que estaba profundamente interesada en el libro "Las matemáticas de Numerín" , entonces lo cerro y se puso de pie:  
  
Raven:- ¿Saben? Hay lugares especiales para eso, creo que se llaman Albergues Transitorios…  
  
Chico Bestia:- ¡No molestes! Que estés sola en el mundo no es problema nuestro.  
  
Raven:- Oh, si, claro que lo es, porque al menos tenia un amigo creo, pero parece ser que mi amigo esta totalmente estúpido con la 4º trilliza de oro.  
  
Chico Bestia:- Que cruel eres Raven, por eso nadie gusta de ti, porque además de ser horrible eres una malhumorada e insoportable.  
  
Raven:- Cierra la boca, y comparte un espejo quien habla de ser horrible, pareces un ayudante de Papa Noel.  
  
Terra:- ¡Basta Raven! Eres muy cruel con el, tu empezaste.  
  
Raven:- Yo me voy de aquí, me tienen HARTA.  
  
Raven se a su cuarto. Terra miro desconcertada a Chico Bestia y el le dijo :- Tranquila… no le hagas caso. No se porque es una Titán, parece mas un enemigo.  
  
El segundo día de la segunda semana de la estadía de Terra en la casa ya era para Raven una de las gotas que estaban colmando el vaso. El desayuno estaba muy tenso ese día, las amenazadoras miradas que largaba Raven ya no eran solo para Terra si no para cualquiera que la defendiera.  
  
De repente, casi como salvación de la situación sonó el llamado de los Titanes.   
  
Cuando llegaron al lugar del crimen tras una pelea con los ladrones los Titanes se iban hacia la torre. Pero Raven en cambio se fue hacia el parque que estaba ahí. Internándose entre los árboles se sentó en un banco con todas sus facciones ensombrecidas por la capucha.  
  
Chico Bestia advirtió la ausencia de su amiga cuando Starfire había contado una cosa que era 100% digan de uno de los típicos comentarios sarcásticos que Raven hacía.  
  
Entonces se convirtió en un perro y fue corriendo hacia atrás cuando la vio internada en el parque. Convirtiéndose de vuelta en humano se puso detrás de un árbol y la observo – Seguro esta meditando- pensó, pero después agudizando mas el odio escucho sollozos que venían de la chica:- No… pobre Raven, esta llorando- pensó algo avergonzado por su primer burlón pensamiento.  
  
Al principio dudo pero después se acerco a su amiga.  
  
Chico Bestia:- Raven… que te ocurre…??  
  
Raven:- Eh? Nada nada, solo quería disfrutar de la noche.  
  
Chico Bestia: Y si estas disfrutando… ¿Por qué lloras?  
  
Raven:- Nada… no estoy llorando… estoy resfriada.  
  
Pero bruscamente chico Bestia le quito la capucha del rostro a su amiga y vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas  
  
Chico Bestia:- Me hubieras dicho al menos que tenias conjuntivitis ¬¬u   
  
Raven:- No importa… de todos modos deberías ir con Terra.  
  
Chico Bestia:- ¿Por Terra lloras?-  
  
Raven: NO!- dijo bruscamente, pero no basto seguir hablando para darse cuenta que era por eso. Chico Bestia apenado por las actitudes que había tenido con su amiga en esas ultimas semanas comprendió que parte de la culpa de sus llantos la tenía el. Sin pensarlo mas la abrazo tratando de consolarla.  
  
Terra estaba detrás de un árbol espiando la escena y enseguida salio:  
  
Terra:- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?  
  
Chico Bestia:- Es mi amiga y estaba triste.  
  
Terra:- ¿Tu amiga? Hasta hace poco tenia entendido que era una maldita fea malhumorada.  
  
Chico Bestia:- Haber si entiendo… ¿Tengo que estar peleado con Raven toda la vida?.  
  
Terra:- No, solo quisiera entender este brusco cambio.  
  
Chico Bestia:- Tu me gustas y lo sabes…  
  
Terra:- Tu también… pero pensé que por ahí te gustaba Raven y yo ya no.  
  
Chico Bestia:- ¡Como me va a gustar Raven! Si tu eres mi sol.  
  
Raven:- En cuanto terminen esta cursie novela mexicana me avisan asi platicamos decentemente. Yo me voy a casa.  
  
Raven se fue en un tono indignado de aquella incómoda situación, y por su parte bastante mal de que ahora la nueva noticia era que tampoco podía ser amiga de los Titanes porque la señorita Terra se enojaba.  
  
Al día siguiente el desayuno fue aun mas tenso que el otro día pero esta ves eran miradas desafiantes que se echaban la una a l a otra y sin darse cuenta competían en todo (desde quien agarraba la tostada mas grande hasta quien untaba mejor la manteca).  
  
Todas esas competencias se las desafiaban con la mirada simplemente.  
  
Esa noche Raven estaba sentada en el la terraza de la Torre Titán, cuando de repente oyó unos pasos. Cuando se dio vuelta vio a Terra:  
  
Raven:- Oh, eres tu, la señorita "Nadie toca a mi novio"  
  
Terra:- Oye, no me hace ninguna gracia que te andes abrazando con el en lugares digamos bastante íntimos como un parque vació en la noche que incitan a un beso por ejemplo.  
  
Raven:- Veo cuanto confías en tu novio ¬¬ pensando que se puede besar con la primer chica que se cruza. Aparte déjame avisarte que no soy ninguna desubicada como… digamos, como tu.  
  
Terra:- ¿Me dices desubicada?  
  
Raven: Si, por empezar yo no me ando paseando por ahí vestida con un micro top ajustado y un short diez talles menos ajustado al 100% que no se ni como isite para meterte dentro de el, y tampoco ando peleándome y reconciliándome con chicos, ni haciendo escenas de besos de novelas baratas.  
  
Terra:- Mira, no se porque siempre estas en contra mío, empiezo a pensar que estas celosa de mi porque te gusta chico Bestia.  
  
Raven:- Esto se te esta yendo de las manos…  
  
Terra:- Ni te das cuenta que le caes pésimo a el??? Eres bastante mala y no me extraña que le caigas mal.  
  
Raven:- Te estoy advirtiendo…  
  
Terra:- Estas muy celosa… quizás matarías por tener un tono decente de piel al menos, pero si fueras mejor persona quizás la gente te apreciaría mas…  
  
Raven:- ¡ME CANSASTE!  
  
De repente Raven extendió su mano y produjo una bola negra dispuesta a ser lanzada a Terra, pero parecía muy poderosa. Terra entonces extendió su mano igual que Raven y ella también produjo una esfera pero a diferencia de la de Raven, esta era amarilla. Estaban ahí ellas dos enfrentadas cara a cara, dispuestas a lanzar un ataque:  
  
Raven:- Te lo advertí- dijo, inclinando la cabeza a un costado levemente en gesto de aprobación.  
  
Terra:- No te tengo miedo. También soy una Teen Titan.  
  
Sin pensarlo mas pero sin darse cuenta que lo habían hecho al mismo tiempo, dispararon una a la otra la esfera, lo cual produjo una enorme y poderosa explosión. Raven actuó rápidamente y gritando : Azarath Metrion Cintos! , creo una capa protectora evitando que le afectara el ataque, pero Terra salio disparada y callo directamente al suelo y bastante herida por la explosión.  
  
Evidentemente los Titanes la gente y el noticiero (de donde salio el noticiero no se) estaban llenado hacia arriba.  
  
La situación era muy extraña, Raven detrás de una barra protectora como i la hubieran querido a atacar y Terra tirada en el suelo como si también la hubieran atacado.  
  
Raven:- Se que nadie me va a creer, todos van a pensar que yo l mate, pero en realidad las dos nos queríamos atacar con una simple esfera para empujarnos, pero al dispararnos al mismo tiempo producimos una explosión. Logre salvarme pero terra… creo que murió.  
  
Chico Bestia corrió llorando hacia el cadáver de Terra. En efecto, estaba muerta.  
  
Un mes después casi nadie recordaba a Terra, y las cosas eran de nuevo bastante normales. De hecho, nadie parecía notar mucho su ausencia, todo era como antes, algunos llegaban a sospechar que era mejor que no estuviera, los tiempos clásicos habían vuelto, Starfire y Robin siempre charlaban animadamente, Cyborg pegado a su nintendo jugando a los video juegos, y por supuesto el evidente afecto (mas que amistoso) que había entre Raven y Chico Bestia.  
  
Chico Bestia había lamentado la muerte de Terra pero logro superarlo, quizás porque en el fondo se dio cuenta que realmente le gustaba Raven.  
  
Digamos que esto fue mas bien el boceto de la historia. Es patético, lo se. Especialmente el final, pero quise dar a entender como que la aparición de Terra en los Titanes no es nada realmente importante, y sin Terra los Teen Titans pueden seguir igual (o mejor en mi opinión). Preferiría que profundizaran mas el pasado la vida de los personajes actuales que agregar nuevos personajes ¬¬u.  
  
By Sylha. 


End file.
